This is war
by butterchicken
Summary: Murdoc has started a zombie outbreak, and it's 2D to the rescue! He wants to get Murdoc on his side by the only way he knows: singing! No pairs. Rated T to be safe
A/N: I'm back! After a great year of college and becoming an aunt, I figured I should celebrate by writing a fanfiction. As I have gotten back into my fav band, Gorillaz, I decided to write a crack fanfic with them. The song is LFG's this is war, and I chose the song cause this song was one of the songs that helped me get my new best friend, this ones for you! Anyway, sorry if the characters are OOC, or if the story is too cracky. Anyway, enjoy :)

A giant zombie outbreak was occurring in Kong. Most of the innocent civilians we're dead, or close to dying... But in the middle of the crowd stood a brave, lanky individual. He had blue hair, and dark dents for eyes. The man was named Stu Pot... Or 2D as everyone knew him by. Turning to the civilians, he watched as they struggled to survive before he pulled out a keyboard, and gently began to play it. Even though no one was listening, he began to sing.

Please just stay where you are

I will come there and save you

No one this day will harm you,

if I get to you in time

With that, he got up and ran into the fray, defending all who needed him. Nearby, a sickly, green skinned man with greasy black hair and a broken nose was also in the fight, gathering the terrified survivors for sacrifices. He went by the name Murdoc Niccols. Enraged by the running, he pulled out his bass and began strumming, singing as well.

Please stay right where you are!

When you run, the meat gets less tender

Just lie down and surrender

Could you marinade in lime?

As the two continued their part in the war, 2D, who was fighting off a zombie who was trying to get a terrified woman, continued singing his part:

For this is war!

It's where the strong protect the weak

I know not if I'll die,

but know I'll try!

I'd gladly give my life for others

Meanwhile, Murdoc was gleeful: he had a lot of sacrifices, and no one knew, but secretly, he was the one who unleashed the zombies into Kong.

For this is war!

I do not care whose side I'm on!

I'll kill a troll or gnome,

or burn a home

and it was fun

to start this war, who knew? HAHAHAHA!

Upon hearing this, 2D ran over to Murdoc, panicked. He had to convince his friend to come to his senses. Resting his hand on Murdoc's shoulder, he asked, with pleading puppy dog eyes:

Won't you please help end this war with me?

Murdoc ran off, ignoring 2D. He had to continue this war! If only for the fun of it.

Unlimited death!

Infinite lootable corpses!

Casting, stabbing and cursing!

Does it really matter why?

But this is war!

2D protested. At that, one of he civilians realized what was going on and grabbed a spear. Tossing it at Murdoc, it hit his chest and went through. Looking down in rage, Murdoc realized what happened before going after the perpetrator, 2D pleading the whole time.

(There's a spear through my chest!)

It's where the proud defend the meek

(What you did was an error...)

As Murdoc attacked the poor guy, leading into a bloodbath, 2D tried one last thing:

We should fight side by side!

To turn the tide!

They said you were a "feeble, undead freak"!

At this, something snapped into Murdoc and he let the man go before angrily running after the zombie hoard, the whole time 2D kept goading him.

For this is war!

(And that you like animals)

Now I know whose side I'm on!

(Yes, the Trolls call you sickly!)

As they attacked the zombies as a team, they brandished weapons and unleashed their fury, the zombies exploded like meat bags.

Both: I'll slay them with a grin!

It's Murdoc for the win!

Let's ensure that each last one is gone!

As they slaughtered the final one, 2D turned to Murdoc, grinning his toothless grin. They did it! Murdoc turned with his own smirk. 2D continued.

We'll end this war

(For this is war)

We heard their plea

(I'm a W.M.D.!)

We answered their prayers!

(He fell down some stairs)

For honour!

Murdoc rolled his eyes. He had better things to defend rather then honour, with a blank stare, corrected his misinformed friend.

For Gorillaz...

At that, the final zombie's carcass landed on 2D, crushing him.

"... The end!" Noodle proudly said, looking up from her fanfiction.

She had spent a whole week working on it, and she couldn't wait to share it with her family.

2D, Russel and Murdoc stared, each with a different expression: 2D's jaw dropped, his face full of fear, Murdoc looked a mixture of amused and disturbed, while Russel stared blankly.

"Guys?" Noodle asked.

Finally, Russel pointed to the hall. "Go to your room, Noodle!" He said.


End file.
